


Very Lovely Bloodflow

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Forbidden Love, Frottage, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho would never give away the centuries he has spent with Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Lovely Bloodflow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzvpgAbj3tI&feature=youtu.be)

The wooden floor feels cold under his palms.

 

He feels the sheer layer of dust dancing under his fingertips, dusk settling in the room as he sits on the floor, body placed exactly from across the door. The purple hues prance around him, furious and twirling until they meet the dark door. That is where the tender light is coming from, soft, warm light. It grazes the old flooring, gold trickling into the cracks of the worn wood.

 

It warms Yunho's heart, his long-cold chest swelling with affection.

 

But he is tired. Even if he can still feel the coldness of the floor and the coldness the white stone wall emits, he knows it's coming, creeping around the corner, preying on his soulless body, licking his limbs and kissing his pale skin. The dusk colors his cheeks red and Yunho pretends that he can still feel his heart beating, its residue making his fingers tremble.

 

He closes his eyes, lids heavy. His breath dances in the chilly air, windows helping the whatever warmth there is left to escape. The glass panels are crying, fog outside seeping through making a home on the smooth, cool surface. Yunho hears it, feels the air moving in the room as the tiny droplets gather and blur the view to the backyard garden.

 

It is like naïve faith. Harshness of the world hidden away by such a childish action. Yunho once had it too. Faith. Such determination and belief still tempted him but he finds himself incapable of hold it anymore. Sometimes he does it though, or at least pretends, for Changmin's sake.

 

It's not like the other doesn't know. Spending several centuries with him has its disadvantages. Why would he even try to hide something from him in the end? Changmin calls him an idiot because of that.

 

Atmosphere shifts.

 

The spider mother feeds her offspring and Changmin walks outside the room. The flooring creaks under his weight, his feet blocking the lovely warm rays coming in the room Yunho currently sits in. He sighs, something he hasn't done in a long, long while. In an eternity. It feels so weird, inhaling the stiff air before puffing it out. It wheezes in his lungs, like a choir of people pleading and begging. Praying for something to start working again.

 

Yunho knows better: it won't, ever again.

 

He keeps his eyes closed when the younger male opens the door. Knees propped up and his back against the wall, he hears him closing it after his wake and turning back to look at him. Yunho is still, a faint smile lingering on his lips as always. He feels Changmin's gaze on him, his golden eyes scanning his form slumped against the tiles. He knows Changmin can sense his weariness which leaves no room for silly tricks.

 

The room hold its tension. Changmin stands. Yunho sits. Palms against the floor, absorbing the strength from the dead wood, he opens his eyes. And smiles.

 

“You're stupid hyung.”

 

Yunho laughs his trademark laughter with crinkles in the corners of his eyes. The fierce orange that once filled his strong gaze now gone, only a spark of it adorning his orbs anymore.

 

“Tell me something new.”

 

Changmin stares at him with a blank face, annoyance spiking his brows.

 

“Stop hiding from me.”

 

“I am not hiding, I just wanted to visit this room since I like it. And it seemed lonely.”

 

“This is exactly the same as the other sixteen unused rooms this house has. Besides, rooms cannot feel loneliness. They aren't living creatures.”

 

“Then what is this emotion my lifeless body feels when I am not near you?”

 

Sadness flashes deep in Changmin eyes and Yunho feels instantly horrible. The younger walks towards him with an unreadable expression before lowering his body and straddling Yunho, hesitation dribbling from his features but want casting a shadow over his movements. His thighs are thinner than before but Yunho can't scold him because he's pretty sure that Changmin can feel his hip bones digging into his milky white flesh as well. Yunho draws his knees a little closer against Changmin's back, arousal and hunger spiking inside him.

 

Palms ash gray with dust he caresses the younger, forefinger drawing a line from his cheek to the tip of his jaw. His eyes follow the movement of his finger but it is Changmin's lips which eventually hold his interest. They tremble, so slightly that a normal human couldn't ever see it, sense it, but Yunho can. He reads the invisible signs the other sends, reads his thoughts and his emotions. The strongest bond, some say.

 

More than love, what a frightening thought.

 

Changmin leans against him, tilting his head and giving Yunho a perfect access to his neck. The blueish blood circulating in his system dyes him dead but to Yunho he's just immortal. Eternal being, not dead. Dead is such an absolute label.

 

Yunho pressed his nose against his neck, the cold tip giving Changmin's excitement a kick. He feels the younger tense in his arms, whole body electrified by a simple touch, a simple gesture. Right hand on the other side of Changmin's neck, Yunho holds him gently. Changmin draws circles on his neck, blows cool air into his thick hair causing mahogany strands to rise and rearrange.

 

It's illegal. Forbidden.

 

No doubt an act causing such enormous pleasure is denied.

 

What a sweet temptation.

 

Yunho strokes him with graceful fingers. Changmin gasps slightly under his touch, pressing his slender body flush against Yunho's. It's their secret, hidden away from the curious eyes. It's pure ecstasy, far greater from the satisfaction you can get from a sexual intercourse. Yunho never quite understood why it is forbidden, why is causing his partner, lover, his one and only, such pleasure forbidden. Why loving someone unconditionally was forbidden. Why giving someone your everything was denied.

 

Changmin always says that the rules are meant to be bent and broken.

 

The first touch of Changmin's skin against his lips paralyzes his body, makes him ache and almost writhe. His hunger drives him blindly forward, lips seeking for the nectarine they have tasted before. Despite the force his body is driven by, his touch is gentle, ever so gentle.

 

Yunho lets his tongue slip past his plump lips, full and glistening with saliva, the blood in his veins painting them purple. He cannot feel them, he cannot feel his fingers still caressing Changmin, the numbness is swallowing his body as whole. Eyes closed, orbs tinted with passionate orange hidden as he licks Changmin's neck, long neck with invisible scars from similar acts happened more than once before.

 

When he lets his lips touch the younger male again, Changmin shivers violently, pleasure taking control of his body. Yunho can smell him in the stale air, arousal tinting it, twisting it. The boy with golden hair undulates his hips, gracefully, fingers gripping into the sleeves of Yunho's white dress shirt and nails piercing the cotton.

 

Wounds will heal but you can't fix something so vain.

 

He can feel Changmin's arousal against his lower stomach, the strong curve of his erection insistent. He wants to touch him but he cannot, not until he has drunk his share.

 

The share that will keep him going for a while.

 

Yunho lets his teeth sink, slowly, the sharp tips drawing dark crimson blood when he nibbles and suckles, liquid bitter yet so incredibly delicious on his tongue. Changmin is rigid with want and pleasure on him his arms, the older caging him with his hands. Pulse of a dead heart thrums steadily against Yunho's lips dyed with the color of passion.

 

Changmin presses his cheek against his head, skin dampened with sweat as he burrows closer, closer, body molding against Yunho's taut form as he searches for the friction. He grinds down, movements strained as he tries to keep his neck in place, allowing the older to fill his need. The dust around them moves as Changmin breathes out.

 

The older man allows his hand to drop on Changmin's hip, feather-light touches caressing. His hand drops lower and lower, fingers trailing until he cups his hand around Changmin's upper thigh, grasp strong and determined but intention gentle. The man is his treasure, his companion, his lover - everything, the most precious thing he has ever had - and he wants to show it to everyone, he wants Changmin to be sure of it every day, every second, every moment. He wants to drown Changmin in his affection.

 

“Please.”

 

A shattered moan breaks the shuffling noises, a plead in form of a gasp for more running down Yunho's back. Changmin is hard, aroused beyond the line pure sexual acts draw. He shudders as Yunho sinks even deeper, right hand steady on his neck and left stroking his thigh. The man on Yunho's arms trembles, his composition almost fragile compared to the grip he has on him.

 

The front of Changmin's trousers is wet, precome rubbing on to Yunho's shirt as well. Normally Changmin would judge himself for being this immature, the lack of power and the lack of control embarrassing but now he is open in front of Yunho. Stripped from the means for defense, ready to be devoured - and only because he himself wants so. Pleasure ravages his body and mind as Yunho feeds, warmth changing its owner as the life flows from him to Yunho's numb body.

 

It affects Yunho's body too, it's inevitable. The way Changmin shares his heat is making him feel light-headed, his own arousal burning his body down but everything he can do is to suck and lick the liquid dribbling out of Changmin's punctured neck.

 

Changmin purrs, feverish rush holding his body as Yunho drinks from him, saliva mixed in his blood flow causing ecstasy to erupt.

 

Changmin is the sweetest thing he has ever tasted, bitterness of his nature distinct in the flavor yet the aftertaste is sweet, cloyingly sweet as it burns his tongue, the taste of life and death so irresistible in his mouth. Changmin responds his movements so well, the form of his body curving and turning, as if Yunho was molding him in his hands. His left hand is squeezing Yunho's shoulder, pleasure and pain making him twist the exclusive fabric in his palm. Right is trapped between their bodies, palm rubbing against the straining front of his pants. Changmin is so close, Yunho knows, his gentle caresses and suckles on Changmin's neck are urging him forward, mouth leaving whispers in the air.

 

Just a little, just a little, one harsh suck from Yunho's lips and he jerks and lets go, muscles straining and pleasure finally swallowing his body.

 

Dust settles around them as Yunho licks his lips.

 

He peppers kisses on the wounded neck which has already stopped bleeding, the process of healing started. He feels so sated, the forbidden act yet again performed. The younger man is lethargic in his arms, slumped against his body. He apologizes and thanks him as he proceeds to kiss him sweetly, lips tasting like Changmin's blood.

 

It's good for a while again, it's okay, sufficient. It's acceptable as long as no one knows. Their shared secret – no, their secret – hidden away.

 

At least he will live for a little longer again. Changmin won't, not in this state, but when the time comes, he will let him feed so they can spend more time together. Just a little longer. A vicious loop continues, but if it means that the eternity is theirs, he is not going to break free from it.


End file.
